Rituals
by Ryzmah
Summary: One of the first rules of rituals is that you properly research them before performing them. Dumbledore decides to ignore this rule and consequences abound. Part of Kamerreon's rare pair challenge. Warning: Slash


Author's note: I hope you all enjoy this. It is part of Kamerreon's rare pair challenge.

_5:35 pm, 5th July 2001_

Harry sighed as he knocked on the headmaster's door. Although it had been almost three years since his formal education had ended, he was still stuck at Hogwarts. Officially he was the DADA apprentice, but in truth he was being trained to fight Voldemort. He was assured that once the war was over he could easily become an auror or professor. Did anyone bother asking him if he wanted to _be_ an auror or professor? Of course not. Why would he have any say in his life? To be honest, he thought that the reason Dumbledore wasn't really concerned about his future, was because the old man didn't believe, or care, that Harry would survive the conflict with Tom.

Silently, Harry had to agree with him. While his training was intense, and he was learning a lot, Voldemort had over fifty years on him. He and his death eaters also didn't hold back. Albus still held onto the ridiculous notion that that everyone deserves a second chance...or fifty. So yes he didn't expect to survive the final battle. He just hoped he could take Tom with him. He knew that if he didn't, it would fall to Neville to finish the job. He refused to place such a burden on his best friend.

Yes, his best friend. There had been a time when he thought Ron and Hermione would always have rights to that title. However, after finishing Hogwarts, Ron had joined the auror training program and Hermione had taken a research job with the unspeakables. He rarely saw them any-more, and they were no better at writing now, then they had been when they were all students.

Neville had stayed at Hogwarts as Professor Sprout's apprentice. In him, Harry had found true friendship, something he hadn't realised was missing in his life. That wasn't to say that he didn't have other friends, but Neville seemed to be the only person who actually listened. No matter what he said, Neville didn't get jealous or try to fix him, he just listened.

At the headmaster's "come in", he opened the door. "Harry, my boy, have a seat," Dumbledore's jovial voice sounded. "Would you like a lemon drop?"

"No thank you. You wanted to see me?" Harry replied, trying not to roll his eyes. It wasn't that he no longer respected the old man, but time spent training with Snape had rubbed off on him.

"Yes I did. I wanted to talk to you about the Gryffindor inheritance."

Harry barely held his groan. Surely the old man wasn't still fixated on this! Three hundred years ago the main Gryffindor vault had sealed itself due to the last of the line dying with out an heir. During his inheritance ritual it had been revealed that Harry had Gryffindor blood. Albus had been ecstatic, certain that the answer to the war was in that vault. The aged wizard had been bitterly disappointed when the vault refused to open.

"Sir, as the vault has refused to open, I think it is best to move on," Harry answered, successfully keeping his irritation from his voice.

"I believe the reason the vault didn't open was because while you do have Gryffindor blood, it is rather weak after being dormant for so long," Dumbledore continued, ignoring Harry's comment.

"If that is true than there is nothing to be done," Harry tried again. A sense of unease filled him as he saw Dumbledore's eyes begin to twinkle brightly. That was never a good sign.

"Oh, but there is! I have learned of an old ritual that could strength your Gryffindor blood."

"Aren't all blood rituals dark and illegal?" Harry asked, not liking where this was going.

"Although this ritual could be used for line theft, as you are the last in the line, there is no one who could complain."

"How does this ritual work?"

"During the ritual I will carefully choose unimportant family lines to be eliminated from your ancestry, thus strengthening all remaining family lines."

"So you want to preform a dark ritual in order to mess with my blood in the hope that it will open a vault that might bloody well be empty?"

Dumbledore sighed deeply. "My boy, the Gryffindor vault is legendary. Who knows what treasures it holds?"

"Exactly! No one knows what's inside. You are basing your belief that it holds something wonderful on rumour and myth. I will not allow my DNA to be played with based on mere speculation," Harry answered angrily.

Once again Dumbledore sighed deeply. "Very well," he responded, disappointment ringing loudly in his voice. A quick wave of his wand left Harry bound and silenced. "I had hoped you would agree, but this will happen even if you don't. I don't know what this Deon-nay that you mentioned is, but I am saddened that you think I would do anything to hurt you. I won't let your unfounded fears get in the way of the greater good."

Harry watched in horror as Dumbledore carefully arranged candles around him. He couldn't believe that this was happening. Had the stress of the war finally caused the old man to snap? He didn't know a whole lot about rituals, but he knew enough to know that there was always a price.

Harry forced himself to calm down. Even with his training, he knew that he wasn't strong enough to both wandlessly and wordlessly break free from the spell binding him to the chair. Instead he focused on breaking the silencio. He watched as the headmaster pulled out a silver dagger, poured a potion over it, and began chanting in an unknowing language. Harry's eyes widened when Dumbledore banished his shirt as he approached him.

He had just managed to break through the silencio when Dumbledore carved a rune into his chest. Harry screamed as pain lanced through his body. If you had asked him before if anything hurt worse than the cruciatus curse, he would have said no. Now, that curse was a pale reflection of the pain he was currently experiencing. It felt as if liquid fire was flowing through his veins. It only intensified when Dumbledore spoke the name Craven. It now felt like he was being shredded apart on the inside. Suddenly there was a flash of light, and a man with red hair and piercing green eyes appeared.

_6 pm, 5th July, 2001_

"So let me see if I understand correctly. In an attempt to get around a decree of magic, you decided to perform a blood ritual that was forbidden even in my days? A ritual that you didn't even properly research."

Harry simply looked down at his hands in his lap. The wizard scowling at the headmaster was certainly powerful. When he had first appeared he had quickly disarmed Dumbledore and healed Harry. While he had viewed Dumbledore with disdain, he had been kind to Harry. That is until he had found out that Harry was a descendant of Gudytha Gryffindor. At this news he had sneered at Harry. Harry had felt disappointed and hurt. Once again someone was judging him without getting to know him.

"I assure you, I have done little more than study this ritual since I first heard of it. I did research it," Dumbledore responded heatedly. In truth, he had spent very little time learning about this ritual, that had been Hermione's job. He didn't understand why he suddenly had Godric Gryffindor in front of him, but he was going to have words with the witch. He had made sure she was an unspeakable for a reason after all.

"So it was your intention to not only steal from my line, but also raise me from the dead?"

"Of course not, but I don't understand why you say that I was trying to steal from your line. Harry is your descendent."

"No, he is my sister's descendant. If you had done your research, you would have learned that I had bound all Gryffindor magic from my sister and her descendants It wouldn't have matter how many time you had performed the ritual, he wouldn't have been able to access the Gryffindor vault."

Dumbledore looked dismayed at the news. "Could you unbind the Gryffindor magic in Harry?"

"Yes, but why should I do that?"

"Whatever grievance you had with your sister, he is your forty-nine times over great nephew."

"Whatever grievance? My sister used the same ritual that you did. She didn't approve of my son, so she tried to steal his inheritance by performing the ritual on her newborn son. Of course as any ritual, it comes with a price, and the boy died at the age of three. I couldn't cast my sister out of the family physically, but I could take all family magics away from her, and I did. I then cast a spell that would alert me if anyone tried to use the ritual against the Gryffindor line again, and transport me to the person performing it. I don't care how many generations it has been, he is my sister's descendent, and blood always shows."

Something inside of Harry snapped. "Listen, you know nothing about me. I am sorry that my how many times over great grandmother worked against you, but it has been a thousand years. How dare you stand there, and say that I must be just like her. You want to know what I thought when I found out that I was related to you? Proud, and not because I thought I could get something. I must say it is rather disappointing to find out that you are a bigot."

"Gudytha's grandson calling me a bigot? Now that is rich!" Gryffindor snarled. "There is nothing you could say that could change my mind."

"Really? So it wouldn't interest you that your sister's line quickly turned squib, and stayed that way for thirty six generations? In fact, it wasn't until my mother was born that magic came back to the family. As she assumed that she was a muggleborn, she never went through the inheritance ritual, so she never knew about her connection to you. After my parents' deaths, I was raised by people who hated magic. I hate bigotry and family means everything to me. You judge me based on something completely out of my control. Tell me sir, who's the bigot in the room?" Harry asked bitterly.

"Lord Gryffindor, if you do not wish to release the Gryffindor magics to Harry, then would you be willing to open the vault for us?" Dumbledore questioned. Perhaps this could work out after all.

"Can't get the idea of having my vault out of your greedy little mind can you Dumbledore?"

"We are at war. That vault may contain something that would greatly help our fight against the dark."

"How dare you call yourself a light wizard? You, who would force such a ritual on someone. Did you even tell him what the cost would be before you bound him? Even with my interruption and healing of him, he has lost between ten and twenty years of his life."

Harry's head shot up at that announcement. That was the cost for an interrupted ritual? What would the cost have been if it had been completed?

"Harry knows that sometimes sacrifices must be made."

"It is rather easy to spout off about sacrifices needing to be made ,when you aren't the one making them sir," Harry spat at the headmaster.

Dumbledore sent a sad look to Harry. "My boy, it was for the greater good."

Gryffindor snorted at that response. "Merlin, you remind me of Salazar!"

Harry had to quickly cover his mouth in order to stifle the laugh that wanted to burst out. Although the evening had been horrid, he thought that he now had a new patronus memory. Dumbledore looked gob-smacked at being compared to a wizard that in his mind, was an evil dark wizard.

"How can you say that?" the now enraged wizard asked. "I am nothing like that evil man."

"I don't know about you, but Slytherin definitely wasn't evil. You do sound exactly like him though, with your greater good. That was his favourite expression too. It would be for the greater good if only wizard born children were educated. It would be for the greater good if the muggleborns were kept out." Gryffindor replied, a righteous gleam shining in his eyes.

"Lord Gryffindor, I only have the good of the wizarding world in mind..."

"So did Sal," Gryffindor interrupted

"How can you say that? I thought he was a dark wizard who was against muggleborns," Harry asked in confusion.

"Well don't you have the self-righteous attitude of a Ravenclaw," Gryffindor sneered. "Did your belief that you know everything make you the king there?"

Harry snorted at the comment. "I wasn't a Ravenclaw. I was in Gryffindor."

"What?" Gryffindor yelled, turning to glare at the sorting hat. "I thought I ordered you to never place one of my sister's descendants into my house!"

The sorting hat huffed. "His mother was a surprise, and I didn't pick up on her ancestry until after I had sorted her. As for Harry, there were two houses that he would have done well in, yours and Sal's, but he refused to go into Slytherin so I ignored your orders and placed him in Gryffindor. Besides, he has proved that he deserves to be in your house over and over again."

Gryffindor studied Harry at the hat's words. Although it was hard for him to see the young wizard as anything other than his sister's heir, the sorting hat couldn't lie. After a moment he turned to Dumbledore. "I will not open the vault for you. However, I will observe, and train Mr. Potter, and see if he is worthy to receive the Gryffindor family magics back."

Dumbledore sighed in relief. He was sure that Harry would understand how important it was for him to impress the founder. If he didn't, he was sure he could make him understand. "I will arrange for the house elves to prepare quarters for you."

At this Gryffindor did roll his eyes. "Although it has been over nine hundred years, I assure you I can still find my way to my personal quarters." He noticed the headmaster's eyes narrow in on Harry. "Mr. Potter, please come with me so that we can discuss your training."

Harry realised that he was being given an easy out, and had no problem taking it. "Of course sir," he answered, standing up. He followed the man out of the office without looking back at the headmaster.

* * * * * * * * *

Harry's eyes widened as he took in the grandeur of the rooms. The walk to Gryffindor's quarters had been rather long, and completely quiet. As they travelled down dusty hallway after dusty hallway, Harry had become concerned. It appeared that no one had been in this part of the castle for a very long time. He feared that they would find the quarters in similar condition. He needn't have worried. While the house elves obviously didn't clean the hallways leading to it, they took care of the founder's rooms.

"How many students attend Hogwarts now?" Gryffindor asked, breaking the silence.

"I believe it is just over three hundred," Harry answered.

"You mean three hundred per year?"

Harry looked at him in surprise. "No, I mean in total. There were forty-three students in my class."

"What? Has there been a lot of other wizarding schools built in Britain that Hogwarts can't compete? Why is enrolment so low?" Gryffindor asked, looking horrified at the idea.

"No, Hogwarts is still the only wizarding school in the UK. I know that a few children are home schooled, but most do attend Hogwarts," Harry answered in confusion. Why did the founder seem so shocked at the number of students?

"You mean there are only about forty magical children born a year? What is happening in Britain?"

"What do you mean? I know that with there being several wars in the past century population is slightly down, but hasn't the wizarding population always been small?"

"Of course not! To be sure it has always been smaller than the muggle population, but we had more students than you now have by our second year. We expected it to expand not shrink. Why do you think we built the castle so big?" Gryffindor quickly stood up and walked over to one of the tapestries on the wall behind the desk. He grimaced as he pulled the tapestry back and laid his hand against a smooth black rock. Five minutes later he pulled back with a small groan.

"Are you al-right sir?" Harry asked in concern.

"Yes, I am fine. That stone connected me to Hogwarts herself. Each of the founders' quarters has one. It was how we kept on top of everything. She was able to give me a good overview of the past nine hundred years. Receiving that much information all at once was intense," he answered, wincing slightly.

Harry silently pulled out one of the pain potions he always carried with him and handed it to him. "It is a pain potion. Our potions professor brewed it."

Gryffindor took it, and sighed in relief when it kicked in a few seconds later. "That is better. His potions are almost on par to Sal's."

Harry smiled at that comment, wondering what Snape's reaction would have been to that. Would the honour of being compared to Slytherin outweigh his horror at being complimented by Gryffindor? After they had sat back down on the couch, Harry risked a question. He knew he was probably venturing into shaky ground, but at this point he didn't care. The auburn haired wizard had clearly shown that he didn't like him anyway. "Sir, why do you have the appearance of someone in their late twenties? I thought you lived almost to the age of one hundred and seventy?"

"I did, but I was twenty-seven when I cast the spell to protect my descendants from line theft. Magic is unpredictable. She interprets your intentions the way she wishes to. When I performed the spell, I meant for the current family head to be informed and transported. Obviously she decided that instead, I needed to not only be the one sent, but sent at the age I was at the time," he answered. He then snorted. "Of course with the current state of magical Britain, it is a good thing I was returned at twenty-seven. I would have been no help at the age of a hundred and sixty-eight."

"Voldemort has wrecked a lot of damage, and I am grateful for your willingness to train me."

Gryffindor waved his hand in dismissal. "To be sure Sal's descendant is a minor annoyance, but I was speaking about the real problems. The low birth rate, the fact that most wizards today have an education that is worthless, the loss of magical rights. Merlin, the fact that all wizards and witches still use wands! How have we fallen so fast?"

"Why wouldn't we use wands?"

"Wands were designed as training tools. Their purpose is to help teach a child how to feel their magic. In my days most students stopped using them by the end of their second year. An adult using one is like a child always needing to hold their parents hand in order to walk."

"So wandless magic used to be common? Could I learn to be completely wandless?" Harry asked in astonishment.

"I don't know. Your dependency on your wand will be hard to break. The fact that you can perform some wandless magic already means that it isn't impossible, but it will be difficult to break the addiction."

"Why did Gudytha disapprove of your heir?" Harry asked, deciding to address the elephant in the room.

Gryffindor tensed slightly before giving a wry smile. "Well, it seems you have inherited the Gryffindor bluntness," he responded. After a moment he continued. "Gudytha didn't approve of my son because my husband and I blood adopted him. She thought that I should find a poor pure-blood witch and impregnate her. When I refused, she performed the ritual."

"Your husband? You're homosexual?" Harry asked in shock.

At his question Gryffindor laughed. "Yes, why? Do the history books have me married off to some witch?"

"No, it just surprised me is all. The history books don't say anything about your family at all. Why was she so against a blood adoption? Were they frowned on during your time?"

Gryffindor sighed at the question. "Only by those who didn't understand it. Our son was originally the bastard of a muggleborn witch. She died in childbirth without revealing who the father was. Gudytha believed that he had dirty blood, even after the blood adoption. By your question I see that they are fully accepted now."

"Actually, they are pretty rare now. My godfather performed a partial one on me in order to declare me his heir, but full blood adoptions are rarely performed. With the invention of the male pregnancy potion two hundred years ago, homosexual couples can have their own children."

It was Gryffindor's turn to be shocked. "You are saying that it is possible for a wizard to get pregnant now? I can understand wanting to have your own child, but what wizard would want to get pregnant?"

Harry fought hard to keep from blushing, but knew he wasn't succeeding when the wizard in front of grinned. It was rather disconcerting seeing eyes that looked identical to his own shining with mirth, and at his expense too!

"Oh really? Well, that _is_ interesting," Gryffindor responded, and then laughed at the glare he received. "I suppose that is one thing you definitely don't have in common with my sister. She certainly wasn't the maternal type."

"It won't ever happen, but yes, I would have liked to have carried my children."

"Why won't it happen? Are you infertile?" Gryffindor asked, proving his statement about the family's famous bluntness.

Harry reddened at the question. "Of course not! Or at least I don't think I am. I just meant that it would never be allowed. I'm not even allowed to be gay," he answered bitterly.

"Why not? I thought homosexuality was still accepted."

"It is, and if I was a normal wizard it wouldn't be a problem. But I am not a normal wizard. I am the so called boy who lived. I am suppose to be the bloody hero, and the wizarding world won't let their hero be gay. I am suppose to defeat Voldemort, then go on to marry the perfect witch, and have the perfect family and live my perfect life in front of the bloody world. Of course, I guess I could just go ahead and do what most everyone who is supposedly on my side wants, and die while taking down Voldemort."

Gryffindor looked at Harry seriously. "Is that what you want? Is that how you want me to train you? Should I just train you enough to defeat Tom, or do you want to live?"

As sad as it may be, that question made Harry pause. It had been so long since he thought he had a real chance of surviving the final conflict, that he didn't know what he wanted. "I don't know. I know I don't want that ridiculous life that the public has planned out for me."

That statement seemed to anger Gryffindor. "So live your own bloody life. Who cares what the public thinks? The people who matter will accept it. You have my blood, and you were sorted into my house. Act like it! I will not allow you to die just because you are too afraid to admit that you are gay!"

Harry was a little offended. "I am not afraid. I have told a few people, and they are fine with it. I haven't announced it to the world because I don't think it is their bloody business. I also don't want to deal with a bunch of crazy witches, who feel like they have been badly used, because they won't be able to be with someone whom they created in their imagination!"

"Well, that is understandable," With that concession the conversation moved onto what he would be teaching Harry, and what his schedule would be.

_10:30 am, 20th July, 2001_

The past couple of weeks had been very frustrating. Not because the two men weren't getting along. Indeed, the relationship between them had warmed considerable, especially when Godric had learned that Harry had taught his fellow students back when he was a fifth year. In fact, it was shortly after this conversation that Gryffindor decided that they should use each others first names.

No, the problem was Harry's lack of success in casting anything but the most basic of spells wandlessly. He had no problem sensing his magic, which according to Godric was the hardest part. He just couldn't get it to do what he commanded it to.

"Damn it Harry!" Godric cursed after Harry failed once again. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop holding back your emotions?"

"We aren't working on an emotion fuelled spell. How do you expect me to be able to focus on my magic if I'm not controlling my emotions?"

"All magic is emotionally based. It is your emotions that drive your magic. You know this! Think of when a child performs accidental magic. There aren't any spells, or a wand used, it is simply pure emotion."

"I don't see any other really powerful wizard acting like an angst ridden teenager. Well, maybe Tom does, but I don't think I should use him as a role model," Harry answered back.

Godric suddenly backhanded him. "Damn it boy, get angry!"

Harry felt a mixture of rage and hurt course through him, as the wall he had so carefully constructed was torn down. For the first time in years, he truly felt, and Godric went flying across the room.

Godric got up from where he had landed and quickly ordered the room to put up a shield. He watched as Harry's emotions and magic flowed out of him and whipped around the room. Finally, Harry slowly regained control. He dropped the shield and approached the now shaking Harry. When he reached him, he slowly put his arms around Harry and pulled the younger wizard to him.

Harry at first stiffened at the embrace, but eventually relaxed. Godric was just built too much like Neville for Harry to hold out for long. Harry didn't understand what it was about the stocky frame that both Neville and Godric had that caused him to melt, he just knew that it made him feel safe.

"Do you want to explain what it was about my words that caused such a reaction?" Godric asked.

"It was the word boy," Harry answered, his words slurring slightly in exhaustion. The feeling of safety from Godric, combined with being so drained caused him to speak where normally he wouldn't. "My relatives never called me by my first name. They made sure I knew that I wasn't a Dursley, and would never be good enough to be a Dursley, but other than that I was just called boy or freak."

Godric forced himself to stay relaxed and not show his anger at this information. "Did they hit you?" he asked, keeping his voice soothing.

"Not really."

_Not really? _That answer telling Godric even more. Obviously these relatives had hit Harry somewhat, but Harry hadn't considered it important. He wished he had known before that he was dealing with an abuse victim. The training style he normally used would do more damage than good. He looked down and saw that while he had been thinking, Harry had fallen asleep. He gently sat down and started giving orders to the room. He didn't look forward to the conversation that would happen when Harry woke up, but there was no avoiding it.

* * *

A couple hours later Harry opened his eyes to see Godric watching him. The memory of his emotional break down, and confession, caused him to look away and wince. What must Godric think of him now? He sat up and tried to re-raise his mental wall to block his emotions. His eyes widened when he realised he couldn't.

"I have had the room make it impossible to perform mental magics. You need to deal with this situation, and repressing your emotions will not help anything. You will not leave this room until this problem is resolved."

Harry looked at him in shock, not fully believing what he was hearing. "You can't just keep me in here!" He looked around for the door. Not seeing one he continued. "People will wonder where I am."

"I have built many things into this room. One of them is a time modulator. The room can't stop time completely, but it can slow it exceedingly. I could keep you in here for years before anyone outside of here would even think to start looking for you," Godric answered.

Harry turned and threw his magic at the room, ordering it, _begging it_, to provide a door out. After a few minutes he gave up. The room had never disobeyed him before, but it clearly was listening only to Godric. "You have to let me out. I am fine," he said in a panicky voice.

"You are not fine. Repressing your emotions is both dangerous and unhealthy."

"So what?" Harry yelled. "So what if it isn't healthy? At least no one else gets hurt. I am just hurting myself.

"You are not just hurting yourself! I will not allow you to destroy your magic because you are too afraid to face your emotions!"

Well that statement certainly had the effect of throwing a bucket of cold water over his rage. "What do you mean? How could repressing my emotions destroy my magic?" Harry whispered.

Godric sighed, perhaps they could avoid a temper tantrum after all. "I have told you over and over that magic is emotionally driven. Your magical core and your emotions are linked. If you sever that link you will eventually lose your magic. Frankly, I am amazed that you haven't already."

"But no one else needs to be an emotional basket case. Why do I need to be one?"

Godric rolled his eyes. "You don't need to be one. There is a difference between control and repression. Even the most serene person still feels. You don't allow yourself to feel at all."

"Okay, I understand that I need to stop. So why do we need to stay in here? Can't we just work on this in normal time?"

"There are many reasons. One, until you learn how to control your emotions in a healthy manner, controlling your magic will be difficult, and two the temptation for you to repress your emotions will be too great."

Harry looked hurt. "You don't trust me?"

"Can you honestly tell me that when your magic and emotions are completely uncontrollable, that you won't try to control them in the one way you know how?" When Harry looked away from him, he continued. "As it wouldn't be fair to expect a recovering alcoholic to work in a tavern, it would be unfair for me to let you leave this room, no matter how much you might want to."

_Extended time_

Godric watched as Harry tried to calm himself down using the breathing techniques he had taught him. It had been an interesting couple of months here in the time delayed room. Where as before Harry had almost no access to his wandless magic, now he couldn't control it. Anger could cause his magic to whip around the room madly, while laughter could the room to shine almost painfully.

He knew that Harry was frustrated at what he perceived as a lack of success. The problem was that Harry had started repressing his emotions at a very early age. His relatives had punished him for any display of emotion, so he quickly learned to stamp them down. The death of his godfather had been the final push towards total repression. The result was, Harry for the most part, had the emotional maturity of a two year old.

Since he didn't have experience controlling them, his emotions would overwhelm him and send him into fits of laughter, floods of tears, or spectacular temper tantrums. Of course, Harry hadn't been mentally diminished at all, and once his emotions settled back down and he remembered his behaviour, large amounts of shame would sweep over him. It was painful both for Harry to experience, and Godric to witness.

Harry slowly came out of his meditative state. Godric had spent countless hours teaching him ways to calm down. One way that worked really well was listening to Godric tell him stories. He had started with Helga since she was the most serene. He knew that Godric thought that it was the stories that calmed him, but in truth it was his voice that did it. It was smooth and rich, like chocolate. Harry felt a light blush rise over his face. He was glad that the shield the room put up also kept Godric from reading his thoughts.

Harry sighed as he stood up. He knew he was making progress, he just wished it wouldn't take so long. Sure he could now laugh without having the room erupt in fireworks, and he could even be sad without breaking down...most of the time, but he couldn't keep himself from exploding things any time he felt anger. Godric had given him a wry smile when he had complained, and had then made the comment that it seemed that even though he hadn't inherited the Gryffindor red hair, he had received the temper.

"Good job. It only took you five minutes to reign in your anger this time," Godric told him as he walked over. "Now, I think I have told you just about everything I possibly could about Helga. So who would you like to hear about now?"

Harry thought for a moments. He knew that whom ever chose would cause him to have a more emotional response than Helga. Slytherin because of some of his beliefs, and Ravenclaw because of Hermione. "Well, I did ask you about Slytherin before."

"Yes, you did. What exactly would you like to know?"

"According to everything I have been told, Slytherin was a dark, evil wizard and the two of you were enemies, but from the few times you have mentioned him, it didn't seem like that was true. What was he really like?"

Godric sighed. "Yes, history has given Sal a bad rep. History has romanticised all of us and the founding of Hogwarts. In truth, we all were human. Sal wasn't evil, nor were the rest of us the paragon of good. I know that most wizards today condemn him because of his beliefs on muggleborns, but what most people forget is that times were very different than they are now. Today's books teach that Sal looked down on muggleborns because of their blood, but that isn't true. The problem was the difference between the two cultures. A thousand years ago very few muggles received any education. This meant that most muggleborns came to Hogwarts without the ability to read or write. It was a bit of a nightmare."

"So it wasn't because of their blood that he didn't want them in his house?" Harry asked.

Godric snorted. "No, it was just that he didn't want to deal with having to teach them the basics. He didn't have the patience needed to start students from the very beginning."

"So why did he leave Hogwarts then?"

Godric sighed. "What to do with muggleborns was as much of a hot issue back then as it is now. Rowena, Helga, and I believed that the answer was to open a school for muggleborns that started a couple of years before Hogwarts to teach them the basics. Sal disagreed. He thought that the cultures were too different for that to work. He thought that muggleborns should either be drained of their magic, or that they should be kidnapped at birth and given to a wizarding couple."

"That is horrible!" Harry replied. "No wonder you made him leave the school."

"We didn't make him leave. He chose to leave for the good of the school. Looking back perhaps he was right."

"What? How can you say that?" Harry asked, horrified.

"The cultures are too different, and the danger today for exposure is incredible high. Back when Hogwarts started we didn't have to tell the parents about magic. We either posed as a member of the church or a nobleman. They were so happy that their child was given an opportunity that they didn't ask a lot of questions. I don't think that there is a good answer."

"You can't think that kidnapping a baby is a good idea?"

"Having had a child, no, I wouldn't want to cause any parent that kind of pain. However, maybe he was right that muggleborns should be drained of their magic. After all they would never know about it, so they would never miss it."

"I have a hard time agreeing with that since if that was the policy, I would not have been born."

"Yes, I can see how that would give you pause. It wouldn't be a good idea anyway as we need the muggleborns to bring in new blood. So what do you think is the answer?"

Harry thought for awhile. "I don't know."

_3 pm, 20th July, 2001_

"I don't understand why we don't just stay in here for all of my training," Harry stated after Godric had told them that they would be leaving. "After all you said we could spend years in here without anyone realising it."

"That is true, however I have taught you as much as I can in this room. You have control of your wandless magic, and are physically fit. The next part of your training will be in rituals, but that has to be done in the castle's ritual room."

"The castle has a ritual room?"

Godric groaned. "Yes the castle has a ritual room, and before you ask, no it isn't the headmaster's office. It hasn't been used for several hundred years. According to Hogwarts, one of the first things the ministry did when gaining its power was outlaw the teaching of rituals."

Harry laughed at this news. "Yet, you are going to teach me them."

"Of course. I am not going to allow some pompous windbags tell me how to run my school," Godric answered with a smirk.

They left the room and Harry blinked in surprise at the sight that greeted him. The hallway was sparkling, and it felt like there was an excited buzz in the air. Godric laughed at his expression. "The room was able to absorb all of the wild magic that you gave off, but it has to do something with it. Hogwarts uses some, and gives the rest to the magical beings in and around the castle. With the amount of magic you produced, I would imagine that the house elves will be on a sugar high for the next couple of days."

Harry thought of Dobby. "Oh wonderful," he answered sarcastically. "I have one over excited house elf as it is."

Godric chuckled. Harry had told him about Dobby. "Don't worry the effect will wear off eventually. Now go ahead and take the rest of the day off. Come to my quarters tomorrow morning at eight and we will start our ritual training then."

_9:30 pm, 20th July, 2001_

Harry leaned back on the couch. He had just finished telling Neville about his time in the room of requirement. With a sigh he rested his head against the larger wizard's shoulder. "Why do I have to be such a fool?"

"You aren't a fool, Harry," Neville answered quietly.

Harry snorted. "No? I have fallen in love with a man who not only is married, but views me as a son!"

Neville frowned sadly. Why didn't anything work out for his friend's happiness? Harry had never used the word love before. As there were so few people who viewed his friend as just a normal wizard, with normal needs and desires, Harry had given up on finding someone who would want him just for him. "Do you want me to stay the night?" he asked. There was so little he could do to support his friend, but he would do what he could.

"Yes," Harry answered in a soft voice. "The room kept me from experiencing any nightmares, but I am afraid that they'll come back."

Neville stood up and led the way to Harry's bedroom. He stayed often enough that he had a pair of pyjama bottoms there. After changing they climbed into bed, and Harry snuggled into Neville's arms.

"Thanks for staying Nev."

_8:50 am, 21st July, 2001_

Godric walked quickly down the hallway. It wasn't like Harry to be late for training. During their stay in the room of requirement, Harry had always been an early riser. Godric hoped nothing was wrong. What if Harry hadn't been ready to leave yet, and something had happened? He stopped briefly before Harry's door guardian to command it to open. There were perks to being a founder after all. Seeing no one in the living room he walked over to Harry's bedroom and opened the door. He was unprepared for the sight that greeted him. There was Harry, safe and sound, asleep, and securely held in the arms of some unknown wizard. "Mr. Potter you are late!"

Harry bolted up in bed, still half asleep. He was confused to see Godric in his room, with a decidedly upset expression. He quickly looked at the clock and groaned. It was almost nine o'clock. "I am so sorry Godric! I will get ready as soon as I can."

"I expect to see you in the hallway in ten minutes Mr. Potter," Godric answered coldly.

Harry blinked in surprise. Godric hadn't called him Mr. Potter for ages. He quickly got up and got ready, making it outside to the hall within the ten minutes.

Godric trained him hard that day. He had first had him do physical training, and although Harry had done a lot of exercise during their delayed time together, he was exhausted by the afternoon. After a completely quiet lunch, Godric had lectured Harry on Rituals. By the end of the day Harry felt hurt and confused. The warmth that had existed between them only just the day before, was completely gone. Surely Godric couldn't be this upset simply because he had overslept, could he? Determined to get some answers Harry followed Godric to his quarters.

"What is with you today? I am sorry that I overslept. I was up late, and forgot to set my alarm. I apologise for wasting your time, but don't you think you are over reacting?"

Godric snorted at his comment. "Yes I am sure you were up late last night. However if you wish to live, you need to put your training first right now. I am sure your boyfriend will understand," he answered sarcastically.

Harry gave him a bewildered look. "Boyfriend? What boyfriend?"

Godric gave him a scathing look. "Well I don't know his name, but I would guess he'd be the wizard you were in bed with this morning."

"Neville isn't my boyfriend. He is just a good friend."

"Oh really? So do you shag all your friends?" Godric asked, his voice even colder.

Harry bristled with anger and pain. "After all the time we have spent together, how dare you ask me that question? After all I have told you, how dare you accuse me of being a whore? Not that it is _any_ of your business, but I have not, nor ever will shag Neville. Not only is he like a brother to me, but he is also one hundred percent straight, and in a committed relationship with a witch."

Godric paled. He could easily see both the anger and hurt in Harry's eyes. Oh Merlin what had he done? "Harry, I am so sorry...I guess when I walked in on you in bed with him...I...well I felt jealous and I'm sorry that I took it out on you," he stuttered awkwardly.

"Jealous?" Harry repeated back in utter confusion. "Why in the world would you feel jealous?"

Godric groaned. Why did he have to fall for someone so clueless? Deciding that action was much better than words, he pulled Harry into his arms and dropped his lips onto Harry's.

Harry gasped in shock, which allowed Godric to deepen the kiss. Harry quickly became caught up in the intensity. He reached up to tangle his fingers into the deep red hair and moaned.

Godric sighed in relief when he felt Harry start to respond to the kiss. He took a few steps backwards as he continued to map the inside of Harry's mouth. When he felt the couch behind him, he slowly sat down, pulling Harry into his lap, straddling him. He groaned as the closeness between them allowed him to feel Harry's reaction. He moved his hands to caress Harry's back, hips and thighs. When air became too much of an issue, he nibbled on Harry's jaw and neck. A voice at the back of his head told him that this was going too fast, that they hadn't even talked about this yet, but he had wanted Harry for too long for him to pay much attention to it. Suddenly, Harry stiffened and pushed away.

"What are we doing? We can't do this. You can't be attracted to me," Harry declared, trying to catch his breath.

Godric's eyebrows rose at this. "I assure you Harry, I am more than attracted to you."

"But you can't be."

Godric looked deep into Harry's eyes, eyes that were so similar to his own. "I am, why do you doubt this?"

"You're a married man!"

Godric's eyebrows rose even further at this declaration. "I _was_ married, however even if you discount the nine hundred years that I was dead, I have been a widower for a long time. Henry died rather young for a wizard, and I lived for close to eighty years after he passed."

Harry bit his lip. "But then you were reunited in the afterlife."

"Ah," Godric answered, finally understanding what the problem was. "Harry, the afterlife doesn't work that way. Of course I still care for him, but the passions and feelings associated with marriage don't exist in the afterlife. Even couples who die together only end up as good friends."

"So, he wasn't your soul-mate?"

Godric chuckled a little. "No. Like most people I don't have the burden of a soul-mate"

Harry looked confused at his answer. "Burden? I thought having a soul-mate was suppose to be wonderful, that they love each other completely."

Godric groaned. This was yet another example of how poor the education wizards received today had become. "Yes they love each other completely, but in many ways that is a problem. They love each other to the exclusion of all others, even their children. Rowena had a soul-mate She also had three children. Three children who grew up craving the love and attention of their parents. A soul-mate also refuses to live without their partner. I know that history tries to romanticize Rowena's death by saying she died of a broken heart. Harry, humans can't really die of a broken heart. Rowena killed herself two weeks after her husband fell in battle."

Harry smiled widely. "I thought that after all the time we spent in the room of requirement, you would have viewed me more like a son."

Godric laughed at that. "No, my feelings for you are hardly paternal." He paused for a moment. "I love you Harry," he stated seriously.

Harry gave a small emotion filled cry. He rested his forehead against Godric's. "I love you too."

Godric recaptured Harry's lips. He explored as much of Harry's face and neck as he could, delighting in his gasps and moans.

Harry was in heaven. The knowledge that Godric returned his feelings made the moment just that much sweeter. The feel of Godric's hands and mouth were amazing, but he wanted, needed more. "Oh Merlin," he whispered softly in Godric's ear. "I want you."

Godric squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to gain control. Harry's breathless confession almost had him cumming on the spot. He couldn't keep himself from slightly bucking up against Harry, and received an answering roll. "Are you sure?"

"Oh yes," Harry moaned, rocking his hips again.

Godric quickly grabbed Harry's hips. If Harry kept doing that this was going to be over in five seconds. "Do you want to top or bottom?"

Harry pulled back to look at him. "Well, seeing as I don't have experience with either, why don't you choose," he answered with a slight blush.

Godric fought to keep the smug smile off his face. He was pleased beyond words that he was going to be the first, and if it was up to him, the only, wizard to bed Harry. "If it helps, I have been told that topping is similar to being with a witch."

Harry's blush deepened. "Well like I said, seeing as I don't have experience with either, why don't you choose."

Godric was gob-smacked "You're a virgin? A true virgin? You haven't been with anyone at all?"

At Godric's shock Harry looked away. He had never felt so much like the freak the Dursley's accused him of being before. "I'm sorry Godric. You deserve to be with someone who knows what they are doing."

Godric gently turned Harry's face back and placed a tender kiss on his lips. "Love, I am in no way disappointed by your lack of experience. I was just astonished since most wizards and witches don't make it much past their fifteenth birthday as virgins. When you told me that you didn't accept your homosexuality until you were eighteen, I assumed that you had experimented with witches. I am beyond thrilled to be your first."

Harry sighed in relief and bent down to kiss Godric. He was reaching for the buttons on Godric's shirt when the other wizard froze.

Godric looked at him with wide eyes. "You're almost twenty one. You went through your majority and magical inheritance as a virgin."

Harry gave him a strange look. "Yes, we have already established this."

"Love, we can't do this."

Harry's jaw dropped at that announcement. "What do you mean? Listen Godric, there is no reason for you to become all noble just because I am a virgin. I want to do this. I want to be with you."

Godric's laughter filled the room. "You give me too much credit love. I may be noble, but I am not that noble. If it was merely about the loss of your virginity, I would have you in my bed already."

"Then what is the problem?"

"With the educational standards being what they are, it doesn't surprise me that you don't know. When a witch or wizard loses their virginity, their magic rushes out of them slightly. Since most lose their virginity before they go through their majority, and with the overall magical weakness now, it would be barely noticeable. It would be my guess that people today just think that it is part of the thrill of having sex for the first time. You however have gone through your magical majority and inheritance. When you add in the fact that you are quite powerful, and that you are now in control of your emotions, you will not have a gentle wave of magic."

Harry was stunned by the news, and a little fearful. "What do you expect?"

Godric's smile was reassuring at least. "Something amazing. A tidal wave of pure magic, with enough force to destroy this room."

"Oh, well then let's go to the room of requirement. It is used to containing my wild magic," Harry responded, starting to slide off Godric's lap.

Godric grabbed Harry's hips before he could move far. "The first time we make love will definitely take place there, but it won't be tonight. As powerful as your wave will be there are bound to be consequences. Consequences that one, we need to talk about, and two could interfere with the rituals we can use to take care of Voldemort."

"Consequences?" Harry hissed. "Godric Gryffindor if you leave me like this because of a couple of consequences that may or may not happen, you will get an up close demonstration on how well you have trained me in wandless magic!"

Godric gathered the furious wizard into his arms. He understood Harry's frustration. He was just as turned on as his love. "Easy love, I won't leave you like this. We may not be able to make love, but there are ways to sate your need without full intercourse."

"Like what?" Harry asked with a pout. He received a predatory smirk, before finding himself under Godric. He gasped in surprise, and Godric's tongue once again entered his mouth. He groaned when Godric moved slightly, their cocks now pressing against each other.

Godric slowly rocked against Harry as he worked on his shirt. Once he had finished unbuttoning it he latched onto one of Harry's nipples, smiling when his love mewled softly and arched into him. He loved the fact that Harry was so responsive. He knew Harry's inexperience wouldn't let his love last very long, but Godric was fine with that.

Harry groaned at the sensations coursing through him. His hands were tangled in Godric's long red hair, and he had a leg wrapped around him in a desperate attempt to get closer. He thrust up against Godric as his need, his hunger coiled even tighter. His entire world narrowed down to Godric's hips thrusting against his, and Godric's lips on his chest. For a second, time seemed to slow, and then the coiled band snapped and Harry let go.

Godric watched in amazement as Harry came. Not only from the sheer beauty of it, but also for the small breeze that swept through the room. Harry's magic washed over him and he gave two more hard thrusts before cumming himself. He relaxed on top of Harry for a moment before turning them to lay next to each other.

Harry sighed in contentment and opened his eyes to gaze into green eyes. He had often scoffed at the comments about the beauty of his eyes, but if his eyes truly looked like the ones he was staring into now, he would concede defeat. "I love you."

Godric smiled gently. "And I love you. Well, that certainly confirms there will definitely be consequences of us making love. Your magical reaction to snogging is stronger than most reaction to shagging."

"What kind of consequences are we talking about?" Harry asked worriedly. "Are they dangerous?" It would be just his luck that having sex would kill him.

Godric guessed what he was thinking and laughed. "No, it isn't dangerous. Although it may change your mind about choosing me."

"Impossible!"

Godric grinned. "The main consequence will be that your magic wave will likely bind us."

"Bind us? As in marriage?" Harry asked wide eyed. At Godric's nod, Harry bit his lip. "I understand," he whispered, lowering his eyes.

Godric caressed Harry's cheek. "Nothing would make me happier than to be your husband. I only want to wait because if you are married then the second ritual won't work."

"How many rituals are you planning on using?"

"Three. They are relatively easy to learn and it should only take a week."

"A week? You are telling me that Tom can be taken care of in a week?"Harry asked in wonderment.

"Yes. You will be free from that prophecy in a week. Now, let us eat, and then you need to go to your quarters and get some sleep."

"Can't I stay here for the night?" Harry asked hopefully.

Godric groaned. "Harry, you are temptation in the flesh. If you were to stay I can guarantee that neither one of us would get the sleep we need in order to concentrate tomorrow, and in all likelihood we would bond and destroy Hogwarts in the process. We only need to wait a week my love."

_8pm, 29th July, 2001_

It had been the most frustrating week of Harry's life. Fortunately, he hadn't had to put up with Dumbledore. At the beginning of the week, Godric had sent word to the headmaster informing him that he was going to be finishing up his evaluation of Harry during the next two weeks, and that any interruptions would negatively effect said evaluation.

Harry had felt like he was a step away from snapping all week. Learning the rituals had been easy enough, but they were draining, especially the third one, which required him to create a pure rock crystal using only his magic. When you add in the fact that he was sexually frustrated, the only thing that kept him from murder were the calming presence of Godric, Neville, and Luna.

Harry smiled softly at the memory of Godric meeting the eccentric Luna. Harry knew that she was testing Godric's worthiness when she put on her full loony persona. Godric had just laughed at her statement about a Glitterpuff, a Crumple-horned Snorkack, and the Nargles. He had then responded by saying he had plans for the Glitterpuff and the Nargles, and that soon the Blibbering Humdinger would be no more.

When Harry had asked him how he had understood her, he had answered that once a person learnt the O'Mally code they weren't likely to forget it. Luna had smiled at his response and had confirmed that her mother had been an O'Mally. At his questioning look, she had nodded.

Later that night, after Godric had left, Luna had given Harry a huge box. He peered into it briefly before slamming the lid back on, his face bright red. "Luna!" he had hissed in embarrassment. "What is this for?" When she opened her mouth to answer, he quickly continued. "No, don't answer that. I obviously know _what _it is for. Why are you giving me this?"

"I believe in giving practical things for binding gifts."

"Practical? Binding gift? Luna, a practical binding gift would be dishes or towels, not that!" Harry responded, still flustered.

"Yes, but you already have all that stuff," Luna replied in a mater of fact voice.

While this conversation had been happening, Neville had worked on gently prying the box from Harry's hands. Now that he had it, he opened it, blink a few times at the contents and then burst into laughter. It was filled to the brim with sexual potions and toys. It had been a few days and Neville was still snickering at him.

However, tonight everyone was serious. At first Godric had been unsure of including Neville and Luna, but as Harry had pointed out, Neville had lived under the same prophecy. It might have been to a lesser degree, but it had effected his life too. Luna had simply refused to not be included.

Harry quickly performed the first ritual, and then pulled out Snape's port key to Voldemort's location. The dark man had been more than willing to hand it over once Harry had explained what was going to happen, and had removed the dark mark from him.. The group of four touched it, and Harry activated it.

Voldemort hissed when he saw Harry and his friends. "Potter! How did you get here?"

"Port key. I decided that today would be a good day to end all of this so I took Snape's."

Voldemort stood up and extended his wand. "Decided that you wanted to die today did you?"

Harry laughed. "Am I supposed to be frightened? Who do you think it was that just bound your magic, and through you all of your followers' magic?"

"How could you have bound my magic? Only a blood relative can bind a person's magic!"

"Yes well, that is what you get for putting a spineless idiot and an addle brained kiss ass in charge of your resurrection ritual. Since you used my blood to regain life, magic considers me your father."

Voldemort snarled at this. "My followers don't need their magic in order to kill you. You are still greatly out numbered."

Harry smirked. "True, but if I die before removing the bind, you and they will spend the rest of your lives as squibs." He glanced at the stunned death eaters. "Did none of you think about what you were doing when you took the mark? He bound your magic to the Slytherin magics. As he has no heir to protect you, his fate is your fate." At Harry's statement all the death eaters in the room stepped back.

"That doesn't stop them from hurting your friends."

Harry's expression turned cold. "If anyone hurts a single hair on any of their heads, I swear I will drain your magic. You might not have any heirs to worry about, but most of your followers do. Anyone here fine with the idea of your entire family permanently losing their magic?" Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw the death eaters pale, and look at him in fear. "Thought not."

"What do you plan on doing Potter? You must know that if you kill me, then anyone with my mark will die as well. Are you willing to become a mass murderer?" Voldemort sneered, not noticing the looks being passed between the death eaters. Only his most fanatical followers seemed unconcerned at Voldemort's confirmation of Potter's words.

Harry smirked at him. "The only reason that their lives are in jeopardy is because you have no heir for their oaths of loyalty to fall to. That is about to change."

"What do you mean?"

"You are going to blood adopt me. I know that your followers despise me, but I am sure that most will find being tied to me more palatable than death. Those that do not are welcome to die."

"You can't force me to blood adopt you. I call your bluff. Go ahead and kill me, become what you despise."

Harry again just smirked at him. "Oh, but I can force you. The blood adoption ritual was designed so that only one person had to have control of their magic in order to work. Granted it is usually the child being adopted whose magic is passive, but it will work either way."

"You are willing to give up your Potter heritage in order to become my son?" Voldemort asked in disbelief.

"If it would end the war, than yes, but in fact I will not be giving up being a Potter. You are going to become my magical mother, replacing the Evan's side."

Voldemort sneered. "I can understand why you would want to replace your mudblood heritage with that of Slytherin, but what will the world say when they find out that you have rejected the woman who died for you?"

Harry snorted. "As if I care what the public thinks. My mother wasn't a muggleborn witch. She is a descendent of Gryffindor's sister," he replied, motioning towards the redhead next to him. "It is true that the line went squib for thirty-six generations, but technically my mother was squib born, making me a pure blood."

"You actually expect me to believe that you are going to give up being Gryffindor's heir in order to become Slytherin's heir?"

"I am not Godric's heir," Harry answered. "I'm his lover." Harry truly enjoyed the gob-smacked expression on Voldemort's face, but he knew he had to act quickly. Before Tom could react, Harry drew a small ceremonial dagger and dragged it across Voldemort's arm. Placing three drops of blood into a vial that Godric was holding, he whispered a spell in Latin. He then quickly downed the potion, wincing in pain as it took effect. He felt the magics inside of him shift, and knew that he was incredibly vulnerable at the moment. He also knew he could depend on the three with him to take care of him. After a minute he straighten up and opened his eyes. Voldemort gasped.

Harry smiled softly at Voldemort's reaction. He and Godric had discussed it. They both knew that it would be impossible for him to keep his green eyes. "Red or blue?" he asked simply.

"Blue," Voldemort answered. His voice clearly showing the amazement he was feeling. He was well aware of the audience surrounding them, but what difference did it make? He knew that he was beaten. Somehow it gave him comfort to know that the one who had beaten him, the only one who could beat him, was his son. "Why are you doing this?"

"Besides truly not wanting to kill all of the death eaters? Godric told me quite a bit about Salazar Slytherin. I respect the man, and don't want for his line to end. Then, we found out that there is an heir of Hufflepuff. All three of us agree that there needs to be major changes in the wizarding world, starting with Hogwarts. The three of us have the power to kick Dumbledore out and take over Hogwarts."

Harry's answer caused the death eaters to whisper to each other. "Kick out Dumbledore?" Voldemort asked, an unholy gleam in his eyes. He wondered if he could talk Harry into allowing him to live long enough to see it happen.

"Like I said there needs to be major changes made," Harry responded. He then pulled out the rock crystal. "You realise what this is for?"

Voldemort looked down at the seemingly innocent gem in Harry's hand and sighed. He had briefly hoped that Harry didn't know about his Horcruxes, and that he would be able to come back. Obviously that wasn't to be. There was only one reason to create a pure rock crystal out of magic, and that was to bind a fractured spirit. "Yes," he whispered.

Harry nodded at the answer. Levitating the gem above his hand he began to chant a long stream of Gaelic. The crystal slowly changed from clear, to red, and then finally to black. Harry then banished the stone to the other world. Now the only part of Voldemort's soul was that that still resided in him.

Harry slowly raised his wand with a sad smile. As impossible as it seemed, he truly felt sorrow for what he had to do next. In a way, he had come to know Tom over the years, and although he would never agree with what he had done, he could understand it. He had never thought that he would have compassion for the man who murdered his parents, but he did. As the memory of Tom had told him in his second year, they had so very much in common. Harry often thought of the muggle phrase, there but by the grace of God, go I. Red eyes locked with blue, a single tear falling. "I am sorry. It is my sincere hope that you are able to find the love and acceptance you were so ruthlessly denied in this world, in the next one," he whispered so softly that only Tom and Godric was able to hear and understand what was said. He murmured a spell and Tom slumped forward. Harry caught his body before it could hit the ground. Another spell transformed it into a vial of ashes. He didn't want there to be a body around for either the ministry to parade about or experiment with, or for some crazy death eater to use in an attempt to raise him again. He pocketed both the vial and Voldemort's wand. He turned and looked at the death eaters. They were clearly in a state of shock. Harry decided it would be prudent to leave before they realised that they had their magic back. Before leaving he shouted out a reminder that he was currently heir-less, and if anything happened to him they would all be dead. Then he, along with Godric, Neville, and Luna port keyed back to Hogwarts.

They landed just outside the forbidden forest. Harry sunk to his knees and began to sob. It was over. It was finally over, and yet it wasn't. In some ways it would never be over. His friends gathered him into their arms and just held him as he broke down. After several moments Harry regained control. "I'm sorry Nev," he whispered.

"Whatever for?" Neville asked.

"She was there and I didn't do anything. I just let her go."

"Oh Harry, I understand that it was more important to take care of Voldemort. We'll get her later," Neville reassured him. His friend nodded once, before passing out. "Harry?" Neville asked in a terrified voice.

"He will be fine. He is just drained from everything. I will take care of him," Godric answered as he bundled Harry up into his arms. "Telling everyone what happened can wait until he is rested and ready." After Luna and Neville nodded in agreement, he stood and strode to the castle. Taking short cuts that only he knew about, he had them in the room of requirement in a matter of minutes. With a flick of his hand he switched Harry's clothing into pyjamas and tucked his exhausted love into bed.

As he lay next to Harry he studied the small changes in him. The most obvious change had been Harry's eyes, but there were smaller differences too. Harry's cheekbones were slightly higher and his face had thinned. He knew that the final changes would settle in throughout the night. Although he hated seeing Harry so emotionally and magically drained, in some ways he was relieved. It would keep Harry from feeling any discomfort from the changes.

_9 am, 30th, 2001_

Harry woke with a groan. He wasn't in pain really, he just he felt slightly achy all over. He opened his eyes to see Godric watching him.

"Here," Godric said, handing him a pain potion.

Harry took it gratefully. He downed it before asking. "So, how much did I change?" He was a little worried that Godric wouldn't find him attractive any longer.

Godric guessed what Harry was thinking and smiled. "Not very much. Other than your eyes, most people won't notice. There are some minor changes to your bone structure and I think you gained an inch or two." He ran a hand through the still messy black hair. He bent down and pressed his lips against Harry's.

Harry reached up and held Godric to him. "Please," he whispered. "Haven't we waited enough?"

Godric pulled back to look at him. "Are you sure?" he asked looking into the now deep blue eyes.

Harry nodded. "Yes, I am starting a new chapter in my life. I want to start it with you. Please, I want you."

There was no way for Godric to refuse such a request. He rolled on top of Harry and began to kiss and suck the pale neck. He fought against his natural desire to just rip the silken pyjamas off his love, and forced himself to go slow. He wanted this to be perfect. He slowly unbuttoned the top, kissing the flesh that was revealed.

Harry was in heaven. Where as before Godric would always stop at his nipples, now he continued on down. Godric was currently nibbling on his stomach, dipping his tongue in and out of his belly button. At Godric's urging he shifted his hips up so his pyjama bottom's could be removed. Harry hooked Godric's own with his toes, and pulled them off his fiery wizard.

Godric chucked at his love's enthusiasm. "Well, I suppose going slow is out the window." He looked at Harry spread out in his full glory and swallowed hard. Merlin he was breathtaking. He gently placed love bites on Harry's hips and thighs before allowing himself to focus on his treasure.

Harry groaned when he was surrounded in warmth. His mind shut off as he was overloaded with pleasure. Godric's hands and mouth seemed to be everywhere. He gasped when a spell washed over him, cleaning him. Through the haze he noticed that Godric was preparing him, stretching him. Through everything, Godric kept a steady rhythm with his mouth. A particularly hard suck had him flying.

Godric drank down all of Harry's offering. He then moved to join them while Harry was still completely relaxed from his orgasm. He slowly sank into his love, taking extra care not to hurt him.

Harry moaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure. As gentle as Godric was trying to be, there was still a burning sensation. Godric had stopped as soon as he was fully inside of him, and was now peppering his face and neck with kisses. After a moment, Godric started moving in him. Harry wasn't sure if he really liked this. It felt rather strange. Then Godric hit something in him, and he changed his mind. He moaned again, but this time in pure pleasure.

Godric's breath rushed out of him in relief. He hated hurting Harry, but his love was so tight. He continued to thrust against Harry's sweet spot, delighting in his love's sighs and moans. Harry was now moving with him. Godric started to mentally go through defensive spells in an attempt to regain his control. He wanted to cum so badly, but he refused to allow himself to do so without Harry. He stroked Harry's cock and smiled when he saw the beginning of Harry's orgasm. His eyes then widened in shock. Although he had been expecting it, Harry's magical wave hit him with enough force that he black out for a moment.

When Godric regained his senses he was draped over a sleeping Harry. With a small smile he adjusted them so that his husband was cradled in his arms. The thought of Harry now being his husband made his smile grow. They had bonded in the old fashion way, making sure that only death could separate them. A wave of his hand had them both cleaned up, and then he joined Harry in slumber.

Elsewhere in the castle, Dumbledore looked up as the castle shook with magic. He hoped that the castle was over whatever snit she in and would answer him. For the past few days whenever he asked Hogwarts about how things were going between Godric and Harry she had refused to answer him. Him, the great Albus Dumbledore! When the reply came, it was only that everything was fine and for him not to worry. Dumbledore humphed at the answer. Why wouldn't she tell him what was going on? It was his right as headmaster.

_11 am, 30th July, 2001_

Godric woke to see Harry watching him intently. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I feel wonderful. You have very graphic dreams," Harry answered with a blush.

Godric smirked. Now that they were bonded they would occasionally share dreams. "You inspire me love. Should we head to Gringotts this afternoon?"

Harry looked puzzled. "Why do we need to go to Gringotts?"

"We need to register our bond, and I would like to do that before Dumbledore finds out. There isn't anything he can do to break it, but that doesn't mean that he won't try. You also need to accept the Slytherin Lordship, and I personally would like to see what exactly Dumbledore traded years of your life for," he answered, the last part darkly.

Harry ran a hand down Godric's back soothingly. "Even if there is no way for us to reverse the damage, we still can have decades together. Let us be thankful for what we will be given." After Godric's reluctant nod, he continued. "I don't intend to let him get away with it, and going to Gringotts will help start the process, so let us get ready and go."

The two wizards slowly got ready, taking many breaks to touch and kiss. Finally they were ready and they left the room. Both Harry and Godric were shocked to see twenty house elves in the hall led by Winky.

"Oh thank you, thank you. You'se truly are great Harry Potter, just like Dobby says!" Winky cried, throwing her little arms around Harry's waist.

Harry looked over at Godric in bewilderment, not happy to notice that instead of helping him, his husband was laughing at his predicament. Harry looked at the other elves, and was surprised to see the same worshipful adoration in their eyes as well. "Ummm....Winky, what is going on?"

"The great Harry Potter not know? Oh you'se truly gracious and wonderful! You'se give magic to castle. Winky and other's no need to wait. We's can have babies!" the joyful elf told him.

"You couldn't have babies before?" Harry asked in suprise.

"The students only provide enough magic for a couple of births a year. We must wait years before it is our turn," one of the other elves answered. "Sir, can I have permission to call my baby Harry?"

Harry bit back a groan at the question. The unknown elf was looking at him with such pleading, that he really couldn't say no, but he knew that all twenty or so babies that would be born would be given some derivative of his name. He nodded in resignation. There wasn't really anyway to avoid it without insulting them. With a sigh he accepted the fact that his life was now going to be filled with a lot more Dobbys.

"We wish you blessing on your future children. If you would please excuse us, my bond mate and I need to attend to some business," Godric said, deciding to rescue Harry.

The house elves eyes widened at the news. "It was bonding magic that you'se give us?" Winky asked. If at all possible the elves seemed even more excited.

"Yes, we bonded this morning, but please don't tell anyone. Other than a couple of friends, no one knows," Harry answered.

The house elves looked at each other in glee. "When are you planning on telling people?" one asked.

"Tonight."

_7 pm, 30th July, 2001_

Harry was exhausted, but there was still one more thing to do this night. Inform the wizarding world that they were free. They had accomplished so much today, including inviting the minister to Hogwarts that evening and picking up a certain bug. Luna's father was also invited. It was time for a showdown.

Harry stepped into the room that the Order used. The group was now too big to meet at number 12. Everyone stopped and stared at him when he entered the room with the minister, a couple of aurors, a reporter, Ollivander, and an unknown red head.

"Harry, what is going on?" Dumbledore asked, not happy that Harry had called this meeting. He was the leader not Harry.

Harry looked around the room at everyone. There were a few gasps, as several noticed the difference in his eyes.

"Harry, what have you done to your eyes?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I'll get to that in a little while. Why doesn't everyone have a seat. There is much that needs to be discussed." He stood there and watched as everyone followed his direction, although it was clear that Dumbledore didn't really want to. "First of all, let me introduce Godric Gryffindor to those of you who don't know him." At the startled gasps, Harry smirked. "It seems I was correct in my assumption of you not telling anyone how you accidentally resurrected one of the founders," he said scathingly at Dumbledore.

"My boy, I was just trying to protect both you and him. The less people who know, the less chance there is for Tom to find out. You really shouldn't have invited all of these people here. You have put yourself and Lord Gryffindor into danger."

Harry snorted at this answer. "Oh really? I think that the real reason you don't want people to know about Godric is because you didn't want people to find out that you used an dark, not to mention illegal, ritual which succeeded in stealing at least ten years from my life? Godric and I went to Gringotts this afternoon. Would you like to see what was in the vault that you have been obsessing over for the past three years?"

"Harry, this really should stay between us. If Tom finds out then..." he stopped when Harry threw a book down in front of him. Dumbledore slowly picked it up certain that it must contain secret and powerful spells. He opened it with reverence. He was shocked at the sight that greeted him. "This isn't funny Harry. What did the vault really contain?"

Harry gave a humourless chuckle. "It isn't a joke. Apparently, Godric's last descendant was quite taken with muggle women. How does it feel to know that the ritual that you performed, against my will I might add, was all for a picture book of scantily clad women?" Harry asked in a biting tone.

Dumbledore looked at the book in disbelief. He couldn't be wrong! He was the great Albus Dumbledore! He was never wrong. "Harry, I know at first glance this looks like a picture book, however I am certain that when we study it, more will be revealed. It will contain what we need to finally destroy Tom."

Harry looked at the headmaster for a moment before shaking his head. "I think you might be the most delusional person I have ever met. Is it really impossible for you to accept that you might be wrong about something? Do you really believe that you know everything? Well let me tell you something you don't know. Voldemort is dead. I killed him last night." Harry paused as the room erupted. He finally held a hand up to encourage people to calm down and listen.

"That's impossible, Harry, and I don't know why you would raise people's hopes like that," Dumbledore answered disapprovingly.

"I assure you that it is the truth. Do you want proof? Here," he answered, pulling out Voldemort's wand. "I had a feeling you wouldn't believe me, which is why I invited Ollivander." He handed the white wand to the aged wizard.

Everyone held their breath as they waited for the wandmaker's verdict. Was it true? Could it possibly be over? After a few moments study, Ollivander announced his findings. "Yes, this is the wand of one Tom Riddle, also known as You Know Who. The magic in the wand has left it, meaning that its owner is dead." A loud cheer swept through the room.

Harry waited for everyone to settle down before continuing. When everyone had calmed he answered the question so clearly in their eyes. "Last night, Godric and I, along with two others port keyed to Tom's location," At their looks of disbelief, he continued. "I know it seems impossible for only four people to defeat Voldemort and his death eaters that were there, but when you take into consideration that I had bound their magic before going, it wasn't too difficult. While there Tom and I exchanged words, I performed a blood adoption, making me Tom's son, I performed the soul binding ritual and then I killed him. It took me less than a week to learn everything. No one was injured and the whole event took less than twenty minutes. If you hadn't been so obsessed with having a great and glorious final battle, this war could have been over years ago."

"You blood adopted yourself to that crazy man? You gave up being a Potter to become a slimy snake?" Ron yelled out. Then the red head paused in thought. If Harry was no longer a Potter that meant he no longer had the right to the Potter fortune. The Weasleys were the closest relatives and next in line!

Harry smirked, guessing what Ron was thinking. "No, I didn't give up my Potter heritage. I gave up my Evan's heritage."

"Don't you know what you have done? Now you can never be Gryffindor's heir!" Dumbledore responded in outrage, seeing all his lovely plans falling apart. He wanted Harry to marry Miss Weasley, but there was no way her parents would allow her to be connected to such a dark family like Slytherin. If Harry was also Lord Gryffindor that would have been enough to balance out the evil, but now it was all ruined.

"Harry was never going to be my heir," Godric spoke up.

"Why not? I thought the two of you were getting along."

"Oh we are," Gryffindor purred. "But if he was my heir I wouldn't be allowed to do this," he answered, pulling Harry down in his lap and capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.

Harry pulled back a moment later, slightly breathless. "Well Red, I suppose that was one way to announce it," he said with a wry smile. He then turned and looked at everyone else in the room. With the exception Luna, Neville and strangely enough Remus, everyone was stunned. A few were also clearly disgusted.

"You gave up being a Gryffindor just so you could shag him?" Ron sneered.

Harry's eyebrows rose at this. "No, I gave up my Evan's heritage so that when I killed Voldemort, not everyone who had been marked would die with him."

Ron scoffed. "So what if they had all died? Their just a bunch of evil snakes anyway."

Harry shook his head. Ron still believed that only Slytherins became death eaters. Perhaps this next bit of news would change his mind. "So you wouldn't care if Percy died. He became a death eater two years ago."

"That's a lie, you fucking queer! You're nothing but a pervert!" Ron screamed at him.

"You will watch how you speak to my husband," Godric answered him coldly.

Harry grabbed his hand before the angry wizard could perform any wandless magic against his former best friend. He looked over at a couple of people before speaking. At their nod of consent he responded. "That is a rather interesting opinion for you to have, seeing as you have a couple of brothers who are gay. But that is besides the point. Percy is a death eater. Now, his reasons for becoming so are somewhat honourable. He believed that by doing so he could save his family if Voldemort happened to win the war. There are others like him, and some who joined out of duress. My point is that not all death eaters are the same. Yes, all deserve some type of punishment, and I will see that that happens, but not all deserve death."

Most of the order were nodding in agreement. Then a voice screeched out. "Husband? What did he mean husband? You can't be married! Dumbledore promised you to me!"

Harry looked at Ginny. "In case you missed it before, I am gay, and would never marry you or any witch. That is a moot point now anyway, since Godric and I are in fact married."

Dumbledore spoke up. "Harry, I think you will find you are simply confused. The war has been very draining, and I think you will soon come to regret this rash decision. I am sure the minister would be willing to perform a quiet annulment and nothing more needs to be said about it." Dumbledore was panicking. Harry couldn't be married, at least not to someone not of his choosing. With Harry being gay, Miss Weasley was out, but if a couple of her brothers were gay that might work too.

Harry snorted, but was heartened by the looks of support several people around the room sent him. "You are slipping Albus, usually your manipulations are smoother than that. It wasn't a rash decision, and even if it was there is nothing you could do about it. Godric and I bonded under the old ways. As such it is impossible for either of us to father magical children with anyone except for with each other. In addition, if either of us willingly reject our bond, we will lose our magic."

"The old ways, but that means that you would have had to...."

"Be a virgin?" Harry asked with a laugh at the now red faced headmaster. "Yes, well when you consider that fact that I was sexually confused, extremely busy trying to just stay alive, and also not desiring to see the news of any sexual exploits I might have on the front covers of the papers, it wasn't all that difficult to stay a virgin. Now is there any other questions about Voldemort, before I move on to the last bit?"

"What did you do with Voldemort's body?" Hermione asked with a speculative gleam in her eye.

Harry sighed softly. Sometimes he hated being right. "I destroyed it. While it is impossible for him to come back, that doesn't mean his body couldn't be used for some other dark purpose." When no one else spoke he nodded to Luna. He and Godric stood up. "When the founders handed over control of Hogwarts to the wizarding council, which would eventually become the ministry, they put in the stipulation that if at any time the wizarding world developed serious problems resulting from the mismanagement of the school, then the founders or their heirs had the right to seize control of the school in order to try to fix said problems. It has been decided that such a situation exists, and we evoke the right of seizure," Harry said firmly.

"You would need three of the founders blood in order to do so. You are only two," Dumbledore said sternly. How dare that ungrateful brat try to take his school from him?

"It is true that while Rowena's line died out fairly soon, Helga's survived."

Harry walked over to Luna. "Lady Hufflepuff, I ask that you join us in our attempt to right the wizarding world."

"I will Lord Slytherin. It is my hope that by our hard work a new day will dawn for magical Britannia."

Harry smiled. "May your word come true. Thank you for your assistance," he responded. With the official evoking by all three of them, Hogwarts fully came into their control. For the first time since entering the wizarding world, Harry couldn't wait to read the next day's papers. He could almost hear Rita chirping in excitement on his shoulder. "Now while Hogwarts packs for Dumbledore, why don't we all head to the great hall? Apparently, the house elves have put some form of celebration together in honour of Godric's and mine bonding."

The room turned to look at the now glowering former headmaster. "I won't let the three of you get away with this. I will stop you. You might have the power to keep me out of Hogwarts, but I have the power to keep any student from attending," he smugly informed them.

"You can certainly try, but you will fail. You had your chance. You could have gone down in history as great, but you threw it away, because you wanted to be God. Now it is up to the three of us to try and fix the mess that you helped create."

"It is not my fault that there are problems in the wizarding world," Dumbledore argued hotly.

"Is it not? You held immense power over the people. For decades you held the British Wizarding World in the palm of your hand, and yet you did nothing. You could have used your influence to make Hogwarts the best school in the world, but you didn't. You could have pushed for laws that would have fixed so many problems, but again you didn't. There are many who are guilty of actively tearing the magical world apart. You are guilty of inaction, of doing nothing if it didn't benefit you in some way. Good-bye Dumbledore. Hogwarts has informed me that all your belongings are packed. I ask you to please leave," Luna responded, shocking most at how clear and normal she sounded.

Dumbledore snarled in displeasure. As much as he hated to leave, he knew that if he didn't Hogwarts would kick him out herself. This wasn't over, no matter what that upstart said. He was great. The whole world knew it! Of course he would go down as the greatest wizard of all time. As he stormed through the halls, he didn't notice his magic bleeding off him, nor Hogwarts absorbing it. Many had forgotten, but magic served no one. It flowed as it willed, and at the moment, it was not happy with Albus Dumbledore. Perhaps it had been a mistake to give so much to the man, but that mistake easily remedied.

Harry looked at everyone who now wore sombre expressions and sighed. "Please do join us in the great hall. The house elves will be hurt if you don't, and there is reason to celebrate. If you don't wish to celebrate our binding, then I would remind you that Voldemort is dead." He smiled in relief as excitement entered the room again. No matter what else had happened, the defeat of the dark lord was something they all could find joy in.

"So Harry," Luna began as the group made their way to the party. "Would you recommend anything from the box I gave you yet?"

"Luna!" Harry hissed at the blonde. His face blushing deeply. "Honestly!"

"What?"

Harry looked at her and noticed the mischief dancing in her bright blue eyes. He groaned when she laughed merrily. Oh Merlin what had he signed up for?


End file.
